The Applicant's published U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,003 relates to a connection device of the above type in which the sleeve is tapped at each of its ends, and in which a clamping screw is screwed into each of these ends to clamp the ends of the half-shells by means of conical rings, insulating end members threaded in each of the outer conductors are also disposed inside each end of the half-shells and each being provided with a flange which abuts against the end of the corresponding outer conductor.
Although such a device is suitable for providing the required connection, it is rather complex, its cost is high and assembling the device is a relatively long and tricky process (in particular because it requires the tightening to be shared between the screws). Also, each insulating end member sets up a big variation of characteristic impedance of the cable.
The present invention aims to remedy these drawbacks and to provide a simpler, less expensive device which is more rapid and easier to assemble, and which does not modify characteristic impedance of the cable.